Nine Months Of Pain
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: "Who are you?" I asked. My voice was too shaky, uneven to charm-speak him to get off me. "Just relax, and don't panic." Review and I don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

**Piper's POV**

I had just said good bye to my friends and some of my family, all from camp. Today was Will's birthday, and he invited everyone from camp –including me. I was walking down an alley way when I felt like I was being followed. I kept turning around to see if anyone was following me.

"Hey, beautiful." I turned but saw no-one. Suddenly, I was knocked down to the hard cold floor, my dagger taken away from me. "It's okay," He said brushing his fingers along my cheek. "It won't take long."

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice was too shaky, uneven to charm-speak him to get off me. "Tell me your name, and what you want."

"I'm the guy who holds the sky." I could feel his breath on my face. I heard him unzip his pants, and take them off. I stayed on the floor, trying to make a plan in my head. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands going down my pants. I tried to kick him off me, but somehow I couldn't. He squeezed my thighs, and made me flinch. "Just relax, and don't panic."

**Jason's POV**

Leo and I decided to go home about an hour after Piper left the party. I kept checking my phone at the party, and now. She told me that she would text me when she got home. I was checking my phone when I heard Piper's scream. Leo and I ran as her scream got louder. We ran down an alley way where she lay naked trying to cover her body with her arms and legs.

"Piper," I said giving her my jacket. "What happened?" Piper just cried and cradled herself.

Leo helped her into her pants, and gave her some water. I carried her bridal style, holding her close to me and started walking towards Will's house.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked as me and Leo walked into Will's house. Will quickly came to Piper and checked her pulse. I set her on the couch and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Leo and I were walking home when we heard her scream. We found her down an alley way naked. She won't tell us anything, she just cries."

"I need a shower." Piper said. "I need a shower."

"The shower can wait, Piper." Apollo said. Since when were the gods here. "Let me just do some tests and then you can go have one." Apollo studied her, staying quiet and still like a rock. "Okay, you can go."

Piper ran to the bathroom and shut the door quickly. She had a twenty minute shower, and stayed quiet the whole time. I'm really worried now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN okay, I started this story and got nowhere so this is another one that I've made about rape. Please read and review and the chapters will be short.**

**I don't own HOO**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

**Piper's POV**

I had taken a shower at Will's place and my mum had given me some clothing. She went to pick up my clothing that I wore but I stopped her. She was confused but didn't reply. They could be used for the case once I tell them what happened in the alley.

Jason sat next to me, "How are you?" he asked talking my hand. I took my hand away from his. I still felt dirty.

"I'm fine, really." I rubbed my thighs and tried not to make any eye contact with anyone.

"She says she's fine." Artemis spoke up. A hand touched my shoulder and I flinched. "She's a good person, but still she needs her family with her." She gave me a warm smile. "Isn't that right, Piper?"

I clenched my fists and clamped my eyes, remembering what happened. Did Artemis know? Was she bluffing? Isn't she the goddess of . . . No, she can't be. She's a virgin! "Yeah," I muttered.

"Now, let her be in peace and I'm sorry but that's offer is over."

"What offer?" Leo asked.

"The one about becoming a hunter?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry about it." I asked my voice shaking. "I'll be fine, just, can someone take me home?" Jason tried to get his arms around me, but I quickly moved away and into a corner. "I just need to be taken home," I said hugging my knees to my chest.

"Yeah, sure," Leo replied. He didn't touch me, but let me take his hand. I got helped getting up, and into Leo's car. "Bye, everyone."

It was a long drive home. The accident kept playing in my head –from I was pinned to the hard cold ground, to when Jason gave me his jacket. "You okay?" Somehow I was back inside my home.

"H-how did I get in here?" I asked backing away.

"I carried you. You fell asleep in the car ride."

I quickly got up and had a shower. _Get him off me get him off me GET HIM OFF ME_! I yelled to myself inside my head as I washed my body. It had been an hour after I got out the shower and dried my body extra hard to get the feeling out of me. I quietly walked out to the kitchen, and saw Leo standing there with a can of coke.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. I couldn't answer. It had been too much. Leo grabbed his phone and started dialling a number. "Hey, Jason. I'm not coming home today. I'm really worried about Piper." –He went out to squeeze my shoulder. I screamed and ran to a corner of the kitchen. "Yeah, she's not talking and she just had an hour in the shower. Now she's in a corner of the kitchen." Leo bent down to my eye level, but made sure that he wasn't close to me. He hung up and tried to touch me.

"Don't." I harshly said. I covered my body as much as I could in the darkness, and made no contact with Leo what so ever. I regret walking home alone at night. And I still don't have my dagger by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the OCCness but . . . How would you feel about this happening to you? Anyway, I don't own PJO or HOO<strong>

**Please review and I'll update faster and check out my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Piper's POV**

I stared at my stomach. I now have a bump, and I'm buying more shirts at camp half blood the bigger it gets. I've tried to get out of the camp but I'm always caught and then brought right back inside. I still won't let anyone touch me, not until I find out its father and until it's out of me.

"Why me?" I asked myself. "Why couldn't you have gone home with a friend first instead of walking?"

"Piper!" Called my siblings from the bedroom. Oh gods, they're going to be aunties and uncles when this is over. "Where are you, little Dumpster Queen?" Drew called. You know, she's right; I lost my innocence and got dumped away from old clothing.

"Hey guys," I said. I sat down, trying not to hold my stomach and look like it was hard to sit. Lacy tried to give me a hug, but I backed away. "Sorry, I'm just . . . Confused." It wasn't a lie.

"Its fine, Piper." Lacy gave me her cute smile. _A fifteen year old auntie,_ I thought to myself. _What have I done to my family?_

"Anything new happened lately?" I asked.

"I just found out that mum is prega–" One started

"Anything? No? Are you sure? Okay I'm going to get some strawberries. Bye."

"Piper, we just had lunch." Drew said. "What is with you? Why can't you be normal?"

I spoke if French to myself "Because if you knew what happened, you would want to run away and hide like a little girl."

"What?" Drew asked again.

"I said it once I'm not going to say it again." I slammed the door behind me and stormed off in a huff. Oh for the goddess of love I'm starting to get mood swings. Best yet, it isn't that time of month but lucky It hasn't been that time of month for three months. So part Yay part great.

"Piper!" Tyson ran up and hugged me. The night came back into my head.

"Get away from me!" I yelled pushing Tyson away. I saw Percy and Annabeth running behind Tyson before he starts crying. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me."

"Piper," I turned and saw my mum, Poseidon and Artemis behind me.

"WHAT?" I yelled at them. I glared at them, and just realised what I had done. I turned back to Tyson. He looked so scared of me. I feel so guilty. "T-Tyson . . ." I tried to say. Tyson started taking large steps away from me. He had a big eye but he is a real softie. "I-I'm so –" Before I could say another work Tyson ran. "I'm sorry, Tyson! Tyson!" Percy and Annabeth glared at me, and then ran after Tyson, calling his name and telling him to stop running. "Tyson!" I tried to run, but instead I felt pain in my stomach that made me fall to my knees and hold it. I started crying, and hugging myself, but it hurt to put myself in a ball. I turned to the gods. "What's wrong with me?" I yelled at them over the sounds of my crying. They said nothing, Artemis fiddling something in her hand, Aphrodite looking at her shoes and Poseidon rubbing his eyes.

"I'll leave you three alone." Poseidon said.

"Give him my love, Poseidon." My mum said. Then he vanished. "Piper, we need to talk." My mum went on her knees and touched my shoulder.

"Can people stop touching me?" I yelled. Why do I keep yelling at people?

"Wow, it's worse than we thought." Artemis said touching my mum's shoulder. "We need to talk privately." Artemis put her finger on my thigh and transported us to her cabin made for the hunters. When we were there, I tried to crawl to the corner, but it was hard just to stand up and sit back down.

"Piper," Artemis handed me a box. "Go take the test." She said. I grabbed the desk next to me and helped myself up, and went to the bathroom.

"What is it?" I asked. I looked at all the sides, just blank grey. "Why do you want me to take a test and not know what it is."

"You'll know what it is when you go into the bathroom and take it." And so I did.

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

I waited for the results of the test. Artemis held the stick, while I felt like some ice cream. What is going on?

"It's positive," Aphrodite said.

"I told you," Artemis argued.

"I wanted to be sure."

"I'm the goddess of childbirth, I think I would know when someone pregnant –"

"I'M WHAT?" I yelled looking at the test. Positive. "IT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" I felt so angry, confused and dread. I looked at the test again. "Three months nine weeks." I looked down at my stomach. There was a growing child inside of me. I burst into tears, and held my stomach. "Who's the father?" I asked.

"We don't know, Piper." Artemis said. "Who was there the night you lost your innocents?"

I chocked a lot of tears back and tried to be strong. "He said 'I'm the one who holds the sky'."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own PJO**

**Review please and try to guess who the father of Piper's baby is.**

**Love Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

Piper's POV

Months came and past. I'm now eight months and four weeks. Artemis has told Chiron to make me do no training until it's born, and no-one can see the bump –except for my siblings. I leaned on a tree in the woods and day dreamed of the time when my siblings found out.

_Flashback_

"Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life, now and again we try to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late it's never too late" One of my siblings kept singing over and over again. I was about six months and already getting annoyed at the living thing inside me. Just to think, Casey (the sibling that was singing) who is only thirteen years old being an aunty.

"Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life, now and again we try to just stay alive maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late" She sung again. Everyone else was doing their own thing while I felt like punching Casey in the face.

"Even if I say 'It'll be alright' still I hear you say you want to end your life, and again we try to just stay alive maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late" My other siblings started singing along with Casey and soon everyone in this glitter puke was singing a song about rape.

"Oh my gods can you stop singing about that!" I yelled. Silence –complete silence.

"Piper," Lacy said. She tried to sit next to me, but as always, I backed away from her. "What's wrong? You love 'Three Days Grace'."

"I'm sorry that you're singing about something that's happened in my li . . ." I shut myself up and hid my face. I could feel their eyes on me, staring away in confusion as I began to cry.

"Oh gods," Casey said. "Piper, I-I'm so sorry." I knew that Casey meant it, but it wasn't just the meaning of the song –it also got really annoying. "Who is he?"

I looked up at their scared faces. "I don't know." I cried in my hands. "All I know is that he holds the sky and that keeps reminding me of Zeus."

"But Zeus doesn't like doing it with demigods." Mitchell said. "I wonder who it is." From that point, we read books, Drew did her nails and we tried to find out who its father is.

So far –nothing.

_Flashback ended_

I pushed myself from the tree and heard the sirens go off. One two three four . . . One two three four. An intruder. I tried (And epically failed) to get there as fast as I could.

"How did you get in the camp?" Chiron asked. A guy was laughing. He had a clean shave, short brown hair, bags under his eyes, jeans a blue top and something strapped to his belt. "Tell me know!"

"You need to reread the rules, Chiron." He said. "I can come in here" He reached for his belt and pulled out . . . He pulled out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry for not updating the story. I hope you liked the chapter**

**I don't own PJO or HOO**

**Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_He pulled out . . . He pulled out._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter five<em>

Piper's POV

He pulled out a couple of coins. Thank gods it's not him. The gods stood in front of us –my mum and Artemis by my side. "What do you want?" Zeus bellowed. The guy laughed. "TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" Zeus got his lighting bolt in his hand, and started preparing for battle. So did everyone else including the demigods.

"I'm taking Piper away." My mum said. She touched my shoulder but as normal, I felt like screaming 'Get your hand off me!'. My mum transported us to another place. It was an old house, recked, brown and covered in webs. Not something that my mum would normally pick.

"Where are we?" I asked shrugging her hand off my shoulder and walking around the place holding my stomach. "What is this place?"

"I used to hide out here when ever I was under stress and pressure at a young age in god life." My mum admitted. "Hasn't been touched in eons."

We stayed there for days –Hermes brought us food and water. Mum made me eat even though I wasn't hungry and finally she transported us back to camp.

* * *

><p>Days later and no-one has said a word about the guy who came to camp. It's almost like, everyone has forgotten about him. I know they haven't because Jason still looks scared out of his brains.<p>

"Jason, what happened?" I asked in his cabin.

"What do you mean?" He asked so innocently. "What happened?"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED WHEN THAT GUY CAME HERE!" I yelled.

"Can you calm down for once in your life?" He yelled back at me. "Ever since Will's party, you haven't been talking, you won't let anyone near you without hurting them and you're always getting mood swings."

"I-I'm sorry, Jason." IT'S NOT MY ENTIRE FAULT!

Jason sighed and sat on his bed next to me but as far away so that I didn't have to move away. "I'm sorry, too." Then he did the unthinkable. He kissed me. I pushed him away and closed my eyes. The scene was playing in my head again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. I tried to get up from the bed as fast as I could, which took ages. "Piper, I-I'm really sorry," Jason said also getting off the bed. "But please tell me, what happened the night of Will's party."

I stared at him. His eyes held so much pain in them; I couldn't bear to look at them. "I-I-I have to go." I walked out of Jason's cabin and tried to run, not placing my hand on my stomach.

I ran to the woods, took a quick rest and started again. Wow, this hurts and it's so hard. I wasn't thinking about where I was going, and tripped. I heard Chiron's hooves gallop towards me, and finally stop once I tried to get back on my feet.

"Need help there?" I heard a guy say. I turned and saw Chiron, the gods, the camp and the guy talking to each other. "You could use some time off." The guy joked.

"Why are you back?" Athena asked. I walked around and stood next to Leo. "You have no rights to be in this area." The guy laughed even more. "Oh, little Athena." He said. "Chiron, have you reread the rules yet?"

"I don't need to," Chiron replied. "So why are you here?"

"If you had reread the rules, then you may know why." The guy looked at Leo. "I know someone, who doesn't know me, but then they do."

His eyes locked into mine. "Miss McLean," He said.

"The guy who holds the sky," I whispered to my self. _Is Atlas_.

"Come out here," I looked over at Chiron who was shaking his head. "C'mon, Miss McLean. I've got a present for you." I walked towards him, and stared into his golden eyes. He went onto both knees and held out a dagger to me. "I believe this is yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter but it isn't over yet. I'm sorry that it's short.**

**I don't own PJO**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

_Piper's POV_

I held my dagger in the palm of my hand. I looked at the blade, and saw a little boy hugging Atlas. I saw my son. "Why me?" I asked him. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You've done one thing, Piper." He stroked my cheek. "You've caught my eye." That was the first time I've been touched without yelling or suddenly crying. This time, the night didn't play in my head like a movie, it strangled it's self and let me smile. "I love your smile." He said.

"Um . . . Thanks but I don't think you should be here." I said. Atlas cupped my cheek and laid his hand on my sallowed stomach.

"If I'm not here, then you're coming with me."

"I've got work to do," I said. I forgot about everyone else behind me, and focused on Atlas, my baby boy and me. "You have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere without you and our child." He held my hands, squeezed then every few seconds and smiled. "I may be a titan, but I've always wanted a child of my own."

"Piper," Jason said behind me. I turned around to the gods. Chiron and the demigods and looked at all of them. "What's going on?"

"The night of Will's party, when I was walking home I . . . I got raped." Most people gasped. "And he's the father." Everyone gasped. "And the child will be born on the sixth of June, 2012." The gasps got louder and everyone started mumbling to each other.

"Wait! Wait." Percy stepped out of the crowd. "We defeated you and the rest of the titans –"

"We are immortals stupid demigod."

"Hey, don't be mean to my friends." I said. "Annabeth can only be mean to him."

"Fine." He grumbled. "We are immortals, demigod."

"That's better."

"We don't die, we just get sent to the depths of Hades hell and stay there until our mother decides that she wants to rule the world and you're all doomed."

Percy grabbed his sword, and started charging at him. It worked if only Annabeth and Leo hadn't held his arms pulling him back. Atlas laughed and crossed his arms.

"Hey, look at me." I said. Atlas looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes. "Promise me one thing, only one thing."

"Yes, Piper."

I took a deep breath. "Be there for him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you liked the chapter. I don't own PJO**

**review**


	7. Chapter 7

_Piper's POV_

"It's a boy?" Atlas asked. He sounded so happy; I couldn't tell him my plans for the baby.

"Yeah, it's a boy." I replied looking down. "But there's something I have to tell you as well."

"And what's that?"

"I'm –"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jason pushed himself out of the crowd. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," I replied hoping that it won't make him yell at me.

"And you got raped by a titan?"

"No, I'm the god of wisdom."

"I'm standing right here!" Athena yelled throwing her hands in the air. "No one likes me anymore."

"And you're going to let him take care of your child?" Jason asked making everyone shut up.

"Yes, why do you have a problem with that?"

"Who doesn't?"

Atlas put his hand up.

"You don't count!"

"Why can't I count?"

"Because I wasn't asking you!"

"Jason, get over the fact that I want my child to have a mother and a father!"

There was a couple of seconds with shocked faces along with the horrible silence.

"We can be a family, Piper," Jason pleaded. "We can be one, we don't need him."

"What do you mean by we?"

"The camp, Chiron maybe even Dionysus."

"I can teach it not to drink once I start again!" Dionysus called. "And I need a slave." The satyrs looked depressed afterwards.

"You see, he's got a family."

"Why do you care so much for him? He's not yours."

"Because I care about you!"

"Can we please go now?" Atlas whined. Percy laughed.

"I want it to have a mother and a father, not a mother and a father and other people who teaches him to fight off monsters."

"But that's why we're here, Piper. Please,"

"And another reason why we're here is because we're fucking demi-gods and we do the gods dirty work so that they can be praised but what they haven't done." I know that I was being harsh, but I've also felt like this for a long time. Way before the baby. "Ever thought of that? Huh? Now, the gods want us to fight off giants and it's very rare for them to help, so they're going to help and then say 'Oh no, I've lost my chariot, go find it!'"

I turned to the gods. They all looked so guilty; they'll probably think that I'll regret it afterwards. I think it's sad how they think that.

"Just say the words, and I'll get you out of here." Atlas whispered into my ear. "Just say the words, and we can be free of the gods."

Jason looked like he was about to cry.

"Piper please, I love you."

"Atlas, get me out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating!**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**I don't own the Titans**

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

_Jason's POV_

She's gone. Piper is actually gone. I couldn't believe that she chose Atlas over her family. Over me.

Tears started running down my cheeks. I knew that everyone was watching, watching me being set up for heartbreak.

"She's right," I muttered to myself.

"Jason, it's not your fault." Piper's mother said. I glared at her, but found myself staring instead. When I looked at Aphrodite, I saw Piper McLean. "Please don't blame yourself."

"I'm not blaming myself." I said to her, "I'm just saying that she's right."

"About what?" Hera asked putting her hands on her hips. "What is she right about?"

"About you gods, about everyone at this camp. She's right."

"Jason, shut up." Artemis crossed her arms. "Men. Can't do anything about them."

"Will you stop that?" I yelled at Artemis. "Stop blaming everything on men! If you want to blame someone, do it because it was actually them!"

"Jason, you will not speak to a goddess like that." My father took two steps towards me. "Calm down, alright? She's gone."

"How would you feel if you and Hera didn't always argue all the time, and actually loved her and she left for a titan?" I asked. "Huh? How would you feel?"

"Like my world is crashing down." My father said the words with nothing but hatred and pain. "But I'm a god, you're not."

"I don't give a damn!"

I ran to my left, towards the cliff of the beach. Everyone knew that I would actually never jump off . . . Even though I did jump.

_Atlas's POV_

It's fun getting your sister to take over a pity demi-gods body and betray the whole camp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I don't own HOO**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own hte titans**

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

_Piper's POV_

I knew that the gods would hate me. Somehow, I didn't care. I'm having a child, its father is the titan Atlas and they can do nothing to stop me from keeping this child.

I let out a small sigh. "Do you know anything about children?" I asked Atlas. We sat where Annabeth took me to on the first day, where I spilled my feelings for Jason when I found out that not only was I not his girlfriend, but I didn't know him. "Do you know anything that could be useful?"

Atlas leaned back. "I'll come up with something one day, but right now, I've got nothing."

I put my hands on my stomach. So did Atlas. The baby started kicking me. I still remember when the kicking started happening. I was so scared; I had no idea what to do.

"He's strong." Atlas suddenly said.

"You don't seem mean, not like what Percy described you as." I said. "Have you kidnapped Artemis and Annabeth before?"

"Yeah, but when it comes to children and love, I've got a bit of a soft spot." He admitted probably for the first time in his immortal life. "I've always wanted one, and then you caught my eye,"

"You said that you'll take me away, why are we still here?"

"Because I wanted you to see this place for one last time."

I felt my cheeks burn. Atlas laughed, making me giggle and look away.

"Now we can get away." He put his hands on my shoulders, transporting us somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**I don't own the titans**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

I have posted on this story because I have left Fanfiction. I thank everyone who has read my stories and commented on them.

Peace out!

xxCharmspeakerxx


End file.
